Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Merchandise
This is a list of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal merchandise. "MOON PRIDE" CD Main article: MOON PRIDE (CD) Starter Book A starter book for the new anime is set to be released in Summer 2014. The book will include interviews with the cast and information for the fans.Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Guide Book & Sailor Moon Crystal Book - Sailor Moon Collectiables Bento Boxes Sailor Senshi Tiara Rings On July 4th, it was announced that rings based off of the Inner Sailor Senshi's tiaras will be released in the middle of October. The rings are silver925/k18 rings and each of them will have a Swarovski crystal."Sailor Soldier Tiara Ring," First Accessory from "Sailor Moon Crystal" - Crunchyroll "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal" DVDs *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 1 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 2 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 3 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 4 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 5 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 6 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 7 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 8 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 9 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 10 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 11 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 12 (DVD) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Vol. 13 (DVD) Sailor Moon Earrings Pre-orders for a pair of earrings based off of Sailor Moon's earrings in the new anime opened on July 17th. The earrings are made out of synthetic crystal pearls, .925 sterling silver, and K18 gold. Each pair costs 14,040 yen after tax and they will begin to be shipped in October.Recreate Sailor Moon's Style With Her Signature Earrings - Anime News Network Sailor Moon Crystal Eau de Toilette Prenium Bandai started accepting pre-orders for a Sailor Moon Crystal version of the new Sailor Moon perfume on July 22 (July 23 in Japan). Its fragrance will have bergamot, lemon, green apple, and peach on the top, rose, peony, and jasmine in the middle, and musk, amber, sandalwood, and vanilla on the bottom. It will cost 5,400 yen and it will be released in December 2014.美少女戦士セーラームーンCrystal　オードトワレ　セーラームーン　クリスタル - Prenium Bandai (Japanese) Visual Book On July 24, Amazon Japan started accepting pre-ordes for a Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon visual book. The book will be published by Kodansha and it will include information on the voice actors, staff, merchandise, music, and settings, as well as pictures of Momoiro Clover Z and a DVD that contains the trailer for the anime. It was released on August 22 for 1,400 yen.Celebrate Sailor Moon Crystal with the First Official Visual Book - Anime News Network美少女戦士セーラームーン Crystal 公式ファーストビジュアルブック (講談社 Mook) ペーパーバック - Amazon Japan Goods Set Sold at Comiket between August 15th and August 17th. Inculded tote bags, shirts, mini towels, and a poster.Sailor Moon Crystal at Comiket & Stationery at C3xHobby - Sailor Moon Collectiables Crystal Brooch Pendant On August 26, Premium Bandai started accepting pre-orders for a necklace with a pendant similar to Usagi's transformation brooch. The pendant has five Swarovski crystals, is 925 silver, and its measurements are 2.3cm x 2.3cm while the chain is 45cm long. It costs 14,850yen and is expected to be released in November 2014.-Crystal make up jewelry-美少女戦士セーラームーンCrystal 　Crystalブローチペンダント - Premium Bandai Sailor Sisters Collection - Crystal Character Pattern Jackets Announced on August 28, 2014, these iPhone cases will be available for the iPhone 5 and 5s in November 2014 for 2000 yen each. They are made by Gourmandise.Sailor Moon Crystal iPhone 5/5s Cases from Gourmandise - Sailor Moon Collectiables Character Poster Collection Announced on September 1, 2014, the character poster collection pre-orders will begin September 16, 2014, and will be released in October 2014 for 500 yen each. There are 16 different posters and their dimensions are 18.2cm × 51.5cm.Sailor Moon Crystal Posters & Puzzles Coming October 2014 - Sailor Mon Collectiables 1000-Piece Jigsaw Puzzle Announced on September 1, 2014, the puzzle pre-order will begin September 16, 2014, and will be released in October 2014 for 3200 yen. The dimension of the puzzle is 50cm x 75cm. 150-Piece Mini Puzzles Announced on September 1, 2014, the puzzles pre-order will begin September 16, 2014, and will be released in October 2014 for 600 yen each. There are five puzzles, and their dimensions are 10 cm in width and 14.7 cm in length. Jumbo Cushions It was announced on August 29 that Movic will be making five jumbo cushions with characters from the anime on them. Each cushion measures 40cm x 60cm and costs 3500 yen. They will be released on October 23, 2014.Sailor Moon Crystal Jumbo Cushions & Mini Towels by Movic - Sailor Moon Collectiables Rubber Straps These items will be sold at Animate Girls Festival 2014, which will take place in Ikebukuro, Japan on November 8th and November 9th. The straps feature chibi versions of the Shitennou and measure 6.5cm x 4.5cm. The whole set will cost 2,000 yen.New Sailor Moon Crystal + Shitennou Merchandise 2014 - Sailor Moon Collectables Chara Badge Collection This collection will also be sold at Animate Girls Festival 2014. The collection consists of nine tin badges featuring many different characters, specifically the Inner Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou. Each badge is 5.4 in diameter and costs 250 yen. Tote Bags Mini Towels Movic will also release five mini towels with the Inner Sailor Senshi on them. They measure 23cm x 23cm and cost 500 yen each. They will also be released on October 23, 2014. Mini towels featuring the Shitennou were also announced. Muffler Towel Henshin Pen T-Shirts Hair Tie Scrunchie Figures Puzzles Plates Glass Cup Contacts Re Ment Cosplay References Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Merchandise Category:Lists